


The Three Times Everyone Wonders If Hyunwoo and Minhyuk Are Dating (and the One Time Hyunwoo Wonders What Minhyuk and He Are)

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyungwon sees Hyunwoo caressing Minhyuk’s cheek with so much affection.Kihyun sees Hyunwoo kissing Minhyuk’s head.Hoseok hears Hyunwoo saying ‘I love you’ to Minhyuk.All the members are wondering what kind of relationship their leader has with the little sunshine of the group, but little do they know, Hyunwoo is also wondering.





	The Three Times Everyone Wonders If Hyunwoo and Minhyuk Are Dating (and the One Time Hyunwoo Wonders What Minhyuk and He Are)

**1.**

It had been past midnight when Monsta X was back to their dorm. They were exhausted, and what they wanted to do was shower and go to bed soon. Kihyun was in the bathroom, Jooheon and Changkyun went to their shared bedroom while waiting for their turns to shower, and Hoseok looked for some fruits to eat in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Hyungwon was sitting on their couch, pretending to be busy with his phone, even though actually he was secretly watching the two other members who seemed lost in their own world.

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk never really said that there was something between them, but seeing from how close they were, their gestures, and sweet glances they would share when no one noticed it (they thought so, but the truth was everyone always noticed it), Hyungwon could make a conclusion that Hyunwoo and Minhyuk’s relationship was more than band mates.

And now, the leader let the bundle of sunshine lean on his body while his arm protected the fragile-looking figure in an almost possessive embrace. Minhyuk looked super sleepy, but he knew he should be awake until he got his turn to use the bathroom. The mood-maker whined, telling that he would just sleep without showering, and Hyunwoo smiled gently at that. He released his arm from Minhyuk’s shoulders only to stroke the silky, auburn hair lovingly.

Oh, the adoration.

Hyungwon didn’t know the truth (yet), and he wondered if he was right about them having a relationship—a relationship that was more than friends and definitely not platonic.

“Hyungwon, it’s your turn to shower!” Kihyun’s voice broke Hyungwon’s concentration on Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, and the tallest among them quickly tore his eyes from the two members.

(Hyungwon wasn’t really sure, but out of the corner of his eye, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hyunwoo looking down at Minhyuk with so much love in his eyes while caressing the latter’s cheek.)

 

**2.**

It was one of those rare days when Monsta X didn’t have schedules. It was a lazy Saturday, and after a long, crazy week, the best thing to do was laze at the dorm. Later in the afternoon, Jooheon decided to go for a cup coffee and Hoseok tagged along, but besides them, everyone chose to stay in their respective beds.

… Except for one member who always sought for some comfort in someone’s arms.

Kihyun was about to clean their room when he found Minhyuk not in his bed. Minhyuk spent his day off to sleep until dusk, but lately, he seemed to find another comfort zone other than his bed. It didn’t surprise Kihyun—or anyone else in the dorm—not to find Minhyuk in his bed, but still, Kihyun couldn’t help but wonder about it.

Wanting to check it out, Kihyun went to the bedroom next to his and the three other members. He opened the door carefully, trying not to make any sounds. The black-haired male plopped his head and soon, he found his roommate sleeping soundly in Hyunwoo’s bed. Minhyuk curled like a kitty cat beside Hyunwoo, head tugged under Hyunwoo’s chin while the leader scrolled through his phone with earphones plugged into his ears.

Hyunwoo seemed to notice Kihyun’s presence so that he pulled off one of the earphones as he threw his gaze to the main vocal. “Hey,” he said, “do you need help?”

“No,” Kihyun shook his head. “I was just wondering where Minhyuk was. He’s here, apparently.”

Hyunwoo smiled, patting Minhyuk’s head ever so gently, as though he was afraid that he would wake the younger boy up. “Yeah,” Hyunwoo never moved his eyes from Minhyuk as he spoke, “he said you would clean up your room, so he moved here to get some peace.”

Kihyun scoffed. “What an exaggerating kid. It’s not like he would wake up even though I put the vacuum next to his ear.”

The leader of the group chuckled, but he didn’t reply, meant he wasn’t interested in extending their short conversation, not when he was with Minhyuk. The last thing he said before Kihyun exited the room was, “Just call me if you need something,” but Kihyun knew it better that Hyunwoo would very appreciate it if he let him alone with Minhyuk.

(Kihyun wasn’t really sure, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hyunwoo planting a short kiss on Minhyuk’s crown, a smile full of affection curving on his lips right after.)

 

**3.**

“Where are Hyunwoo and Minhyuk?” Hoseok asked. They just arrived at the dorm, and they were glad they could—miraculously—finish their schedules before midnight. However, while the rest of them went straight back to their dorm right after the van that carried them stopped in front of the apartment building, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk chose to do something else other than having an early rest.

“They went for a drink,” Changkyun replied to the question, “or they just wanted to have some quality time _alone_.”

“They’ve had _a lot_ of quality time lately,” Jooheon slumped down on the couch, “Don’t you all think there’s something between them?”

“Something like… _love?_ ” Hyungwon chimed in. He wasn’t the one to want to know about people’s love lives, but he found the one his band mates owned was way too interesting.

Jooheon’s eyes sparkled at what Hyungwon said. “Right!” he exclaimed. “Don’t you think they’ve gotten way too _close_? Minhyuk is one to cling to everyone, but Hyunwoo? Minhyuk clings to him like a koala when we all know that Hyunwoo isn’t a touchy-feely person. But Hyunwoo never minds it, right? Instead, he looks _very_ comfortable with it!”

“He always looks like he’s deeply in love with Minhyuk,” Hyungwon nodded, agreeing with Jooheon. “The adoration Hyunwoo always has in his eyes when he’s with Minhyuk can’t be hidden.”

“I think I saw him kissing Minhyuk once. Not on the lips, but it was definitely not a brotherly kiss. I mean, we _don’t_ kiss each other here, do we?” Kihyun joined the conversation.

“Why would I kiss one of you, anyway,” Hoseok sighed. Though, he should say that the other members were right. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk had something between them; they would just laugh it off when someone asked them about it, but never denied it as well. It grew to be a mystery, and everyone including Hoseok kept wondering what happened with those two.

It was past midnight when Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were finally back (they should explain why they came back that late to the managers later in the morning). Hoseok was the one who was still awake since he was a little bit worried because Hyunwoo and Minhyuk didn’t show up until late night. It seemed Hyunwoo was a little drunk that he clung onto Minhyuk, but Minhyuk was pretty sober to tell Hoseok that they were okay; they just needed a little time off.

“He didn’t feel okay,” Minhyuk told Hoseok. “You know he can’t stop himself from thinking about unnecessary things, right? About being the leader and all. He ended up drinking a bit too much than he had to.”

“I can see that,” Hoseok pinched the bridge of his nose before exhaling softly. “Come here, I’ll take him to his bed.”

“Nope, nope, let me,” Minhyuk gave him his blinding smile as he dragged Hyunwoo to the bedroom.

“You sure you don’t need my help? He must be heavy.”

“I’m okay, I’m okay!”

Minhyuk sounded so sure, so Hoseok let him. Only his eyes kept staring at the two until they disappeared behind the door.

(Hoseok wasn’t really sure, but if his ears didn’t betray him, he heard Hyunwoo whispering “I love you” to Minhyuk.)

 

**+1.**

It was quite a tiring night tonight, but Hyunwoo barely felt drained—not when he had Minhyuk on his lap, kissing his lips in a lazy movement. The others had gone for dinner after they finished their practice earlier, but Hyunwoo and Minhyuk decided to stay for a little bit. The main reason was that Minhyuk had difficulties memorizing some parts of the dance for Beautiful, and Hyunwoo offered to help him.

They did practice the dance for roughly half an hour, but then Minhyuk decided to take a rest and Hyunwoo couldn’t recall why they could end up kissing. Well, everything could happen when he was with Minhyuk—Hyunwoo would keep it in mind.

Minhyuk parted their lips away right when Hyunwoo slipped his hand under his sweaty shirt, tracing along his back. The redhead smiled with flushed cheeks as he said, “We went from cuddle buddies to kiss buddies, should we take the next step to sex buddies?”

“You just want everything from me, do you?” Hyunwoo smirked before pecking Minhyuk’s lips, earning himself soft chuckles from the beautiful man in his arms.

“Isn’t it a question for yourself?”

“As long as I remember, I’m not the one initiating this entire ‘buddies’ thing.”

Minhyuk stared at him for a good second before flashing a small smile to Hyunwoo and got up from his lap; he went to turn the music back on and started practicing the dance once more.

Meanwhile, Hyunwoo stayed on his spot, watching the other guy closely while his mind started to be filled with thoughts about his relationship with Minhyuk.

Minhyuk and he were more than friends. They weren’t only group mates, and also their relationship was far from the brotherly one. Hyunwoo tried to remember, when did it all start? They’d been close since No.Mercy, but Minhyuk was close with everyone. Despite his insecurities of how people would look at him, everyone was comfortable with him. He was clingy, sometimes it could make his friends feel awkward, but it was only a small matter. The fact that Minhyuk was their sunshine was way more important.

Hyunwoo had never expected that Minhyuk would approach him. All this time he seemed to be the closest one with Jooheon, sticking with the younger rapper like glue. It was platonic, yes, and when Minhyuk, surprisingly, told the manager to have Hyunwoo accompanying him at the hospital during his recovery days, Hyunwoo thought their bond would be platonic as well.

They started with being cuddle buddies. Minhyuk couldn’t sleep well at night because he was alone at the hospital and it made him feel unsafe. He asked for Hyunwoo, and the managers let Hyunwoo stayed with him every night, only to cuddle him to sleep and Hyunwoo could go home after it. Yet apparently, it didn’t stop even after Minhyuk was discharged. There were many nights when Minhyuk would sneak into his bed, snuggle into him until drowsiness took his body down.

Nights, when Minhyuk didn't sleep with him, felt so lonely.

The next thing Hyunwoo realized, he had stolen Minhyuk’s kiss. It was one of those nights during All In promotion weeks when Minhyuk curled next to him and they started talking about many things, sharing deep thoughts, letting the hard shells in them crack and showing how vulnerable they were. Minhyuk had tears welling in his eyes and Hyunwoo leaned to kiss them away. One kiss on the right eye, one kiss on the left one, and in the end, their lips met in a gentle touch, and Hyunwoo found out that Minhyuk’s lips tasted like a ripe peach.

And, on one of those nights where Minhyuk fell asleep in his arms, Hyunwoo realized that he had fallen deeply for Minhyuk. He never knew when the feelings started to bloom in him, not that he cared about it anyway. All he cared was to protect his little sunshine, keep the smile on his beautiful face, and make sure that Minhyuk would never get harm. He wanted to have Minhyuk in his embrace as long as he could, to have Minhyuk only for him.

As the time went by, Hyunwoo could sense the suspicion the members put into Minhyuk and him. He never missed Jooheon’s curious eyes when the rapper spotted Minhyuk clinging on him and he just let it happen. He could see how Kihyun would always make the others give him more time alone with Minhyuk. Sometimes Hyungwon would stare at him with a look like he had known everything, and Hoseok would give him a simple smile that said, “It’s okay to tell me the truth.” Even Changkyun would sometimes joke that if Minhyuk wasn’t that lazy and childish, he would be the mother of the group because he was the one who seemed to be the most compatible with Hyunwoo instead of Kihyun.

Hyunwoo knew they waited for Minhyuk and him to reveal the truth behind their closeness, but to all honesty, Hyunwoo couldn’t put a word of what Minhyuk and he exactly were. Hyunwoo never asked; he didn’t know it was the right time to ask, and Minhyuk never told him how he truly felt toward the leader.

And now, there he was, gazing longingly and Minhyuk. They were so close, yet so far, and Hyunwoo hated it. He hated to have Minhyuk under his wings but know that Minhyuk didn’t really belong to him.

The music stopped banging his ears and it made him focus back to the situation right now. Minhyuk was covered in sweat even more, and he looked glistening, god, he was beautiful.

“You weren’t paying attention, were you?” Minhyuk asked. He took a seat beside Hyunwoo, chest moving up and down in a rapid movement. “Something’s bothering you.”

It was a statement. Hyunwoo sighed. “It’s not important. And I was paying attention. You did good.”

“Oh, really?” Minhyuk grabbed his water bottle and gulped the liquid down, emptying half of it. He leaned onto Hyunwoo afterward, knowing Hyunwoo wouldn’t mind even though he was sweating a lot this time. “You know you can’t lie to me, Hyunwoo.”

“Well,” Hyunwoo carded his fingers through Minhyuk’s damp hair, bringing Minhyuk closer so that he could put his chin on top of the younger guy’s head. “I don’t think you want to know about it.”

“Try me,” The redhead took Hyunwoo’s hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

Hyunwoo was unsure, but he must admit that this might be the right moment. He stared at his hand in Minhyuk’s, liking how they fit each other when Minhyuk tangled their fingers together. Just like their hands, Hyunwoo wanted Minhyuk and him to tangle, inseparable.

“The others are wondering about us,” After trying to settle his crazy heartbeat (and failed), Hyunwoo finally started. “They are wondering about what we are.”

“Yeah? They asked you about it?”

“No, but it’s obvious. They’re not that smart to hide their curiosity,” _Or they just want us to know that they’ve found out but wait for us to spill the bean._

“Hmm,” Minhyuk hummed. Looking up at Hyunwoo, he then asked again, “then what are we, do you think?”

“From cuddle buddies to kiss buddies, almost reaching sex buddies,” Hyunwoo’s answer made Minhyuk crack into laughter, but Hyunwoo couldn’t even smile. “That’s what I got from you. But it’s not only them, Minhyuk. I’m also wondering… _what are we to you_?”

Minhyuk didn’t give him the answer immediately. Instead, he put Hyunwoo’s hand on his cheek, nuzzling into it. There was a pregnant pause for some uncomfortable seconds until Minhyuk spoke up, “From cuddle buddies to kiss buddies, almost reaching sex buddies.”

Hyunwoo’s heart deflated. He’d had a small hope that Minhyuk would see them more than that, but it seemed the latter had a different thought. “I see,” he muttered, tone full of disappointment.

“Except,”

There was pink tint dusting Minhyuk’s cheeks, and Hyunwoo didn’t know whether it was from the dancing earlier or Minhyuk was blushing.

“Except?”

“Except if you want us to be more than that.”

(“You’ve planned this. You even brought condoms.”

Minhyuk grinned—the grin faltered when he raised his hips and slammed it back down to Hyunwoo’s thick rod, fingers gripping tightly on Hyunwoo’s shoulders as he tried not to moan too loud.

“Didn’t plan to be your boyfriend,” Minhyuk half-talked, half-whimpered as he rolled his hips around, “but I did plan to bounce on your—f-fuck—dick.”

“Did you think I’d accept your offer to be my sex buddy?” Hyunwoo wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s slender waist as he thrust up into Minhyuk’s tight hole, mouth soon finding the auburn-haired man rosy nub, sucking it teasingly. “I don’t have sex. I make love.”

“For someone like you, you’re quite cheesy, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo smiled.

“Only for you, my tiny pup.”

There were love and adoration in the way he looked up to Minhyuk, and he found the same in Minhyuk’s stunning orbs.)


End file.
